Nursing A Sakura Tree
by PinkCapital
Summary: Itachi Uchiha owns all of Tokyo's electricity industry and is branded a prodigy by his family. Sakura Haruno, was on her way to be the best surgeon in the world until a rich girl sabotaged her name. Sakura was living on the streets till Shisui came around. Shisui introduces Itachi to Sakura, and things starts to get real interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimars- I do not own Naruto**

 **The story doesn't follow Narutos real story plot (AU)**

 **Most characters will still be in their usually persona**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Good Day**

* * *

' _It's been 2 weeks since I got kicked out of the most high ranked medical school in Tokyo. I can't believe that spoiled fucking imbecile tore that scholarship from me! There was no way I would do such a thing and jeopardize my scholarship. She framed me and no one listened. Because I'm poor I must be a liar, what fucking great logic. My dreams were so close, yet so far. I hate my life. Mom, dad, I miss you so much. Can you see me now? I'm miserable.',_ I thought as I paced around the city.

I looked down as I stroll through the most high tier buildings in Tokyo. I can feel all the stares burn through my skull. But I could care less, this was life now. I wonder if I can affo-. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped straight into someone.

Realizing I made the man spill his coffee all over himself, I bowed and start apologizing. I then stared up to meet my doom.

The man was at least a whole foot taller than me. He wore black dress shoes and a suit, most definitely a businessman. Quite good looking too. As I stared straight at his chest I realized a metal pin on his suit. A red and white fan. I look at my surroundings and realized we were in front of the most biggest buildings in Tokyo. The main building of Uchihas Electricity industry. Don't tell me this is an Uchiha, I'm so screwed.

"I'm deeply sorry, I don't have money to pay for the suit", I said shamefully as I stared at my flats.

"Its fine I have plenty of more suit. What's your name beautiful", he smirked.

Huh?

"I-I'm Sakura", I stuttered out. Kami how embarrassing, this is so unlike me.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Shisui. Let me take you out to buy a new shirt. It seems to me I wasn't the only one that got substances spilt all over me", he insisted as he pointed at my stained white blouse.

I look at him in confusion. There was rumors that the Uchihas were the most stoic and cold hearted people in Tokyo. They were strictly business and never sentimental. But this man in front of me was quite the opposite thus far.

"Hellooo", he said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"No. I mean it's such a generous offer but it was my fault the coffee spilled in the first place", I stated.

"Nonsense, I should've seen you coming! So please, let me take you out to buy clothes", he said sweetly.

' _Well I did need new clothes. It wasn't like I was going to do anything anyways. He seems genuine. It wouldn't hurt to go. But I must not let my guard down. Always be two steps ahead and look for the signs.'_

"If you insist."

"Follow me!" as he wander off to the parking lot.

We took the elevator to the third floor parking lot and walked towards the mid section. A sign read out, "RESERVED FOR UCHIHAS ONLY". Classy, I thought.

Once we reached the end of the lot we stand in in front of a brand new black Mercede. It was expected from the Uchihas to have nice cars. I got in the passenger seat and realized once he turned on his car that the interior was glowing red. Okay, I admit that was pretty cool.

While he was driving he would throw in a few jokes now and there. It was nice to just sit and let my eyes wander out the window. Everything seemed so much more exciting in a faster pace.

We came to a stop and parked in front of a huge three story, white marble building. A man in a fancy white suit and hat open my door and let me out.

"Hello, miss", the man greeted.

"Welcome back, Shisui", he said as he bowed again.

"What did I tell you about bowing Sora? Geez, you make me feel old", Shisui pouted.

"My apologies sir", Sora said.

"Ugh again with the sirs, we known each for three years now. Anyways, can you lead us to the most newest trends?" He paused and glance at me and continued, "for the women's sections".

"Right this way madam", as he lead me to this room filled with beautiful summer dresses and blouses. My eyes wander and I couldn't find one thing I didn't like.

"Anything you want cherry blossom", he grinned out.

Smiling at the new nickname I looked around and sought out all the tags. Every single one of these dresses and blouses were at least over $500 dollars a piece! That's too much, even for these beautiful masterpieces.

I turned and look at Shisui, who has been following me with an amused expression.

"What are you grinning about", I asked.

"Your face is so cute. But I find it hilarious how your smile would change into complete horror when you check the tags."

"Ah I see hahaa.. it's just very expensive. If anything I feel extremely guilty. I don't think I want to buy anything with your hard earn money", I exclaimed.

"Again with this. Now look here gorgeous, you either buy something of your likings or else I'll buy something extremely expensive and random. Your choice."

"You definitely break the stereotypes", I said without thinking. I quickly regret what I said and apologize once again.

' _Damnit sakura you really done it now. How could you say such things? Especially to a Uchiha!'_

"I get that a lot, don't worry about it. Unusual is what my family labels me", he laughed.

I smiled and let my hands feel rich fabric again.

' _He's so sweet. But then again he's probably a player. I mean he just met me and he's already calling me cute nicknames and buying me clothes. Maybe I'm just overthinking it. But whatever I do I must be careful. For all I know he might be doing all of this to get into my pants. But I doubt it since he hasn't even laid a hand of . '_

I end up picking out a white ruffled top summer dress with cute lilies all over the bottom half. It was the most prettiest dress I seen. It was $700, which made me feel guilty but Shisui immediately tried to paid for it once he saw me try it on. But the cashier was so kind and told us we didn't have to pay. That didn't stop Shisui from leaving a huge tip.

Once we got the car back it was now 7:30 in the afternoons. The sky was a mixture of orange and pink, reminding me of strawberry sherbet ice cream. It was magnificent to stare at as we drove around the gorgeous city lights.

We started to drive the opposite way of where we came from which made me a little skittish.

"Where are we going?", I asked calmly.

"I'm taking us out to eat! There's this new restaurant down the road, but I haven't found anyone to go with yet. I tried convincing Itachi but he's always busy", he whined.

"Itachi, as in the owner of the electricity industry?", as I sighed in relief.

' _His intentions are good. Our so I hope. If it does go South.. I have to fight. But I doubt it'll come to that.'_

"Yes! Itachi is my cousin."

' _Oh wow. Shishi must be up there with the higher ranked Uchihas.'_

After the short conversation we pulled up in front of a very fancy looking restaurant. It was extremely high. It look like it had about 6 floors maybe 7?

We walked up to the restaurant and saw an elevator? From Shisui's expression he seemed confused too. I guess the first floor wasn't in use. The elevator finally reached us and we got it. Shisui proceeds to pick the highest floor, which was the 7th floor.

We walked in and saw a huge line of people. Everyone there was high class and wore jewelry worth more than anything I've ever owned combine together. I immediately felt out of place. I think Shisui sense it since he laid a hand on my shoulder and offered me a soft smile.

A really handsome blonde man with blue eyes started making his way through the line and towards our way.

"SHISUI!", the man shouted and hugged Shisui.

"Naruto! How are you?", Shisui said as he returned the embrace.

"I'm great. I mean it's a little busy but I got it under control", he said as he wiped his forehead.

I saw Shisui scanned the huge line and smirked.

"Under control you say? Have you seen this line?", he chuckled.

' _Wait this man is the owner of this restaurant? Uchihas really know how to get around_.'

Naruto's eye twinkled as he looked at me. "Yeah yeah, whatever. And who may this be?"

"Are you blind Naruto, it obviously the Queen", he said playfully.

"I am Sakura its a pleasure to be meet you", I smiled as I extended my hand for a shake.

He shook my hand and smiled widely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's indeed a pleasure to meet you", he winked.

' _Wait. Did I hear that right? Uzumaki? The head of the Uzumaki clan was the prime minister of Japan! Could it be they're related?'_

My thoughts were interrupted when Shisui started talking to Naruto again.

"So did your father lend you money to open this place up?", he asked.

"Hell no. There's no way I would ever receive any of my pops money. You know I like to earn everything I get, it's my way of independence without people scowling at me like I'm some spoiled brat. Just because pops runs Japan doesn't mean I get everything I want", he said defensively.

' _This man was the son of Minato Uzumaki! I can't believe I'm standing right next to him! This was just too much for one day.'_

"Sorry for the assumption Naruto. Its just wow this place is a beauty. You have exceeded my expectation greatly. I'm so proud of you man.", Shisui said with a smile.

"Oh shucks, stop trying to butter me up you fool. We've been standing here for too long, follow me to a table", he said as he maneuver through the sea of people.

We walked out to a balcony and was placed at a two person table. The table was well sized and had a purple orchid and a lit up candle sitting in the middle of it. Super romantic and typical. But the view from the balcony was astonishing. We could see the city lights and structures from up here.

"Here are the menus and water sir, madam", a beautiful women said as she laid out everything meticulously.

' _Why is everyone that Shisui knows are so attractive_ ', I sighed.

I stared at the menu, and was surprised that the special was ramen. The ramen was surprisingly cheap for a nice place like this. It was $15.

I propped my arm upwards and laid my face onto my palms. "Not to be rude by why does a place like this sell ramen?"

Shisui smiled sadly and begin to talk.

"Everyone knows this by now so I'll just tell you. Naruto wasn't raised by his parents. He was raised by his uncle Jiraiya until he was 16 years old. Kushina had gave birth to Naruto when she was only 19 years old. She became extremely weak after giving birth to Naruto and couldn't take care of him. Minato at the time was to busy with politics, business, and visiting Kushina in his free time. He was always off flying to different countries and states to even take care of Naruto. Minato trusted Jiraiya greatly to take care of Naruto. Jiraiya isn't really Naruto's uncle but a family friend. Jiraiya greatly impacted Minato to be the man he is now. Anyways back to your question. Jiraiya was old fashioned. He didn't eat or dress fancy whatsoever. All he cares about is writing novels and women. So whenever Naruto and him went to eat they ate at this ramen place called Ichiraku ramen shop. Naruto loved that ramen place, like he can eat 10 bowls of it in one sitting. He was a daily customer there. He grew up with that stuff. He told me over the phone he even hired the man himself to work for him.", Shisui explained.

Although, I didn't ask for a biography it was interesting information. I wonder how they know each other? Rich people connections? "Wow. That's so heartwarming and yet sad. How do you know Naruto anyways?"

He stared at the ice water and circled the rims of the cup with his fingertip. "Oh Naruto is Sasuke's childhood friend. Although, Naruto wasn't with his parents, Minato always gave Jiraya a huge amount of money to raise Naruto. Naruto enrolled into a rich private school for all grades; which is also where all Uchihas end up going for school. Naruto and Sasuke were rivals since they were like 6, and eventually became best friends strangely enough. By the way Sasuke is my other cousin."

"Ohhh I see", as I sipped my water.

A different server then came by and asked if we were ready to order.

"May I get the ramen special please", I said sweetly.

"Make that two please", Shisui smiled.

"So Sakura what do you do for a living? Also, is your hair natural? Sorry if that seems silly but I realized your eyebrows were pink too, and Naruto's mom is a natural redhead", Shisui asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I am. Super weird right. Also, as of now nothing", I replied truthfully.

"No not at all! Its very unique and pairs wonderfully with your eyes. Oh, are you in school right now? I saw that you had a huge backpack on you."

"Thank you. I was in school but complications happened and I just prefer not to talk about it", I smiled weakly.

"Sorry if it seem like I'm trying to pry into your life."

"No it's fine, really", I said weakly.

There was an awkward silence afterwards until our waiter came back with our repast.

The ramen smelt extremely good. It was filled with pork, fish cake, bamboo shoots, green onions, and a perfectly cooked egg. My mouth watered at the sight of actual quality food. I haven't ate quality nor filling food for days. All my money was saved to stretch out my days on the street. So I had to eat rationally.

I took one bite and smiled in glee. It was so good I nearly cried. After the second bite I actually begin to tear up.

"What's wrong Sakura? Is the ramen telling you a sad story", he joked.

"No, its just I don't even know why I'm like this", I sniffled.

I did know why. I just didn't want to say so. I was in tears because I was homeless and this was the best day out of my whole life since the last time I saw my parents. I am 22 years old with no relatives. My parents passed away and I had no home and no job. I haven't ate nor shower properly for two weeks now. My dreams and reputations were down the drain. I can't even get a job because that vile girl brought a felony upon me. But here I am with a beautiful dish of food and a kind handsome stranger. These were tears of yearning and happiness.

"Sakura, seriously what's wrong?", he asked again in a serious tone.

"Nothing it's just a great day", I said with a smile.

After finishing our ramen we thanked Naruto and left to the car.

"So where do you live pretty lady", he sanged.

I started getting nervous and fumble with the bag that held my dress.

"Just drop me of where you found me", I said quietly.

"Oh, did you have a car over there", he questioned.

I didn't want to burden him or recieve any pity. It already damage my pride enough that he paid for me and I couldn't pay him back for his suit. So I said yes.

"Alright driver Shisui at your service!", he said cheerfully.

' _I giggled and stared at him as he drove with a smile. I wish life was this nice all the time. But it was not. My smile fade as I felt my heart tighten in sadness. Back to the streets',_ I thought.

After 20 minutes we reached the area where I bumped into Shisui.

"I'll drive you to your car. It's too dangerous for a petite beautiful girl roam at this hour."

I knew Shisui wouldn't take no as an answer so I panicked and tried to make up some lie inside my head.

I had no solution.

"I don't take a car. I uhh take the metro home", I said quickly.

"Then why did you say you had a car", he said suspiciously.

' _Fuck, I can't find anymore loopholes. I felt so drained and awful for lying. The way he stared at me was just like the time I was conceived as a liar. This time it was really too much."_

I begin to have a nervous breakdown. I mean it's not everyday a rich handsome man picks you up and magically treats you like a like a princess and then looks down at you in suspicion.

"I felt embarrassed. I said I had a car because I didn't want to be look down as someone that is too broke to afford a car", I said truthfully.

"I will never be shallow to look down at someone because they can't afford something. Sakura, don't be ashamed of anything. Since we don't have a car I'll take you to your house. Even metros can be dangerous at times", he said tauntingly.

Damn. I have to tell him the truth.

"Shisui, I didn't mean to lie to you but… I actually don't have a home.. I live on the street", I said quietly.

"So you are homeless? -I nodd- Why didn't you say so? Why do you live on the street?", he said worriedly.

"I didn't want to be look down on or pitied. I live on the streets due to being kicked out of my dorm and losing my scholarship. But it's not what you think. I didn't do anything wrong I-I"..", I begin to hiccuped and tears were streaming down my face.

"Its okay you can tell me everything when you feel better. For now let's go back to the Uchiha compound.", he said calmly.

I begin to stutter and speak fast. "No it's okay. J-just l-leave me here. I'll do fine on my o-own."

"No. I refuse to leave you out here. Especially in your conditions. You can't be out here sleeping. You can be harassed and hurt. You can get sick!", he said worryingly.

"Okay", I said as I begin to calm down from my crying.

' _We drove in utter silence. The atmosphere was tense and I had so many thoughts going through my head._

 _Like how would his family react when they meet me? Would they be disgusted because I'm homeless. I had bad experiences with the rich till I met Shisui. What if they kick me out, that would be embarrassing. I know that the Uchihas don't take anyone out of their bloodline lightly, or so I heard. I look like a total mes-.'_

"We are here."

I didn't even realize the car stopped. I look out the window of the front window and saw a massive modern glass mansion. It seems like behind the mansion there was a forest. The forest wasn't scary or dark if anything it was quite the opposite. The mansion seem to have three floors and was very wide. It was impressive but not suprisinging.

Shisui got out and waited, "Well, are you going to sit here all day? Follow me."

We walked up the black marble stairway to the door. Shisui swiftly moved in front of the door and was entering a code to unlock the door. When the door open the first thing I noticed was the fresh smell of cologne. The interior was so pristine and bright. I would think the Uchihas would paint the whole place black, but the walls were white. The place was gorgeously decorated with plants, family photos, and awards.

"Shisui welcome home and who may this young lady be?", said a woman.

The woman was absolutely stunning. She had long shiny black hair all the way down to her waist, and the clearest skin I have ever seen. She was wearing a apron with the Uchiha fan embroidered onto it and a pair of navy blue slippers.

"Mikoto, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Mikoto. She is the lady of the house and the best cook in the world! Anyways, Sakura doesn't have a place to stay as of now, and I was wondering if she could stay here in the meantime?", Shisui said anxiously.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura. Shisui you know I would love to have guest over but I must run this by with Fugaku. He's asleep as of now, but I will let you know as soon as possible.", she said elegantly.

"It's a delight to meet you too madam", I said as I bowed. "If it's any trouble I can leave, It wouldn't be a problem."

Mikoto frowned.

"You don't have to bow to me. It's quite alright. Unlike the men in this house, respect is always mutual. Also, don't be absurd there's no way I'm letting you sleep out there. I'll figure something out. In the meantime make yourself comfortable.", she said with a sweet smile.

Shisui pleased with the answer, looked back at Mikoto and spoke, "Is Itachi or Sasuke home? I must speak to them about business."

"Itachi is most likely in his study room and Sasuke is off to another business trip since this morning", Mikoto

replied.

Shisui sigh. "I see. How long will Sasuke be gone?"

"About two weeks or so. But he said the trip may extend if the buyer agrees"

"I'll call him later today. I will consult with Fugaku tomorrow about Sakura staying. Please don't tell him she stayed the night", he pleaded.

"Of course. But if you get caught I expect you to take responsibility Shisui."

"Thank you so much Mikoto!", as he picked her up in a hug.

Mikoto giggled. "Put me down young man."

"We're heading up. I believe the guest room next to Itachi is available, correct?"

"Yes, it it. We don't plan to do anything with that room yet so feel free to move it around to your likings."

It's been so long since anyone was willing to help me. I almost felt like crying. Kami thank you for sparing me for the night.

"Thank you, I much appreciate your hospitality, If you need any help around the house I will be happy to assist you madam, or anything at all", I proposed.

"You are so sweet Sakura. I'll let you know if anything comes up!"

"Follow me Cherry Blossom!", Shisui piped.

We walked inside of the silver elevator and waited for it to close. Shisui pressed the top floor button and look at me."Sakura, I need to talk to Itachi real quick. So just unpack your stuff for now."

I nodded in acknowledgement. The door then opens and Shisui lead us down the long halls at the end. The room to the very end of the hall had a bright light beaming out of the bottom of the door. ' _That must be Itachi'._

"You'll be staying in this room", he pointed out.

"Thank you. Really. I can't thank you enough. I promise you that I'm not the person you think I am. I will explain myself when you are free", I vowed.

He smiled and nod. "It's no problem. We will talk afterwards. If you don't mind Itachi will be there, for he is the second man in the house. Don't worry about him, he's a softy in the inside!"

"I don't mind, this is your guys home after all."

"I'll be back soon. If you need anything I'll be two doors down! Make yourself comfortable", he remarked and left.

I opened the door and to my approval everything inside was simple but huge. There was a king-size bed covered in a white sheet and blanket. There was a flat screen tv and a cute little black nightstand next to it. On the end of the right side of the room was a black wooden desk and drawer sitting next to each other. I strolled down the room and saw a door. A closet or a bathroom? I begin to twist the knob and open it. Inside was a whole different room, there was nobody in it. ' _Is this Itachi's room? Shit.'_ I closed it fast. My heart was racing in fear. There wasn't a lock on this door. So definitely not a closet or bathroom. I looked at the mystery room; there was only the door between my room to that room. The thought didn't settle well with me. ' _Whoever is staying there can walk in at any time',_ I frowned. But again I'm extremely grateful for this room I am using. I shouldn't even worry about it, I'm lucky I even have a place to sleep.

I glanced around my room again. It was very minimalist and cozy. "I wonder where the bathroom is", I said loudly.

I was sitting on the comfy bed and then eveuntally lied down. It felt so good to finally have a room to myself again. I miss having privacy so much. I laid down and thought over the hectic day I had. My mind then begin to ponder.

' _My room was two rooms away from the lighted room at the end. Shisui did mention that my room would be next to Itachi's. His room must be the one I just open, it was between the lighted room (I believe is his study room) and mines. Or his room can be on the other side away from the lighted room and that was someone else's room. But that would be unwise to have two rooms in between his study room and his. I don't even know why I am even sorting this out. I mean its not like I'm staying next to a man that owns a company that makes millions of dollars'_ , I thought sarcastically.

 _Knock Knock._

"Yes?", I shouted.

"Sakura, we need to talk.", Shisui voice muffled.

* * *

A/n- A new story I've been thinking about for a while now. I will update randomly but definitely soon. I'm not exactly sure where I will go with this but it'll flow. Happy readings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Age**

 **Sakura- 22**

 **Itachi- 27**

 **Shisui- 29**

 **Naruto- 22**

 **Mikoto- 45**

 **Sasuke- 23**

 **Karin- 24**

 **(Will be updated when new characters appear)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Talk**

* * *

"He'll be down in a minute", Shisui announced.

The elevator started to make chimes. We both quickly turned our heads and stared.

There stood Itachi. Itachi was tall, he looks about 6 feet. He was lean and built. He wore a simple black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol embodied in the middle of it. His pants were black and reached down to his ankles. His eyes were shaped like a cat and he had these deep lines starting from the top of his nose bridge and down outwards on his face. But the lines actually emphasis his handsomeness instead of degrading it. His hair was up in a sleek ponytail and his facial expression seemed indifferent. I have to admit he was quite pleasing to the eyes.

I rose up from my chair and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you Uchiha sama."

He stared with a hint of acknowledgment and said nothing.

I sat and waited for a few minutes for questions or resentment, but nothing came.

' _Why isn't he saying anything? Am I not worth acknowledging? Maybe I should apologize and leave,_ ' I was about to open my mouth until Shisui spoke.

"Don't worry about him, he's naturally always like this."

Itachi shot a quick glare at Shisui. "What is your name", he requested.

"My name is Sakura Haruno", I said confidently.

"It has been told that you are -he stared intently- sheltering on the boulevards."

I turned red in embarrassment. What he said made me a bit pissed. _'Boulevards? Who the hell calls streets boulevards? Am I hallucinating but did he sounds kind of crude in a sense. Maybe it's just in my head. That's probably just the way he speaks.'_

"Yes, I am currently living on the boulevards", I said with a small hint of malice. A sign to let him know I wasn't fond of his word choice. I may be homeless but I rather sleep on the streets than let arrogance put me down.

Itachi stared at amusement. "Oh? Why is that exactly?", he said almost mockingly.

I furrowed my brows in anger. ' _I really want to beat his ass up. That rich bastard is arrogant as hell. Maybe I should just leave.'_

Shisui, realizing the tension spoke.

"So gorgeous how did you end up on the street?", he said softly.

I recollected myself and decided to speak the truth. I owe Shisui that at least.

"I use to go to Tokyo's best medical school a couple week ago. While I was there, one my peers were struggling really bad. She was rich like most of the other kids there but she never worked. She was always bitter towards me whenever my teacher favored me in front of the class. I was on my wa-."

"You were in Tokyo's best medical school? Very impressive.", Shisui smiled.

"Yes, I was on my way to becoming the best surgeon. I was always on top of the class and stayed after school to do extra research and work. I was determined and eventually fell in love with the work", I said proudly.

"I see, go on", Itachi urged.

At this point, my anger for Itachi subsided and was focused on a greater evil, and so I continued.

"One day the girl who was bitter towards me planted her expense diamond bracelet in my backpack. She accused me of stealing it and also accused me of verbally harassing her after school in the parking lot. On top of that she even a made false accusation of how she saw me near her dorm room a couple times. Which is not true! I live on a whole different wing than her and never associated with her! They didn't bother to check the cameras. Her hysterical fake crying and having her father by her side made the situation worse", I frowned heavily and huffed in air.

"Sakura that's terrible! Why wouldn't anyone believe you? Did anyone believe you at all?", Shisui questioned.

"No one believed my side of the story.. Afterall, I was poor and no one ever listens to the poor. I had no money to afford a lawyer or any relatives to help me out. I was alone. Due to the incident, I got a felony since her bracelet was worth around 5k. The school couldn't accept that I was poor and had a felony, it would ruin their reputation. So I was kicked out from the dorm and banned from coming back. Fortunately, I was only charged and didn't get arrested. I spent nearly all my money to pay for the charge and then end up selling a lot of my stuff to get some cash to live. I tried applying for multiple places but I only had 3 years of medical school under my belt and a felony. Tokyo doesn't take felonies lightly, so it was difficult to get a stable job.", I breathed out.

I sat quietly and look at my hands. My heart wrenched at the thought of my career falling apart. ' _But it was so relieving to let it all out. I never had friends at that school. Everyone was disgusted with how poor I was or how I didn't deserve to be there. So I never got the chance to pour all my worries out. It feels like all the negativity was seeping out of me like a waterfall.'_

Itachi starred in unsatisfied curiosity. But Shisui's eyes were filled with fury, "Who is she?", he hissed.

"I don't want to say. It's not that big of a deal.. What's done is done."

"No. Tell me.", Itachi demanded.

Shisui nod in agreement. I felt my throat gulp. I begin to feel queasy again and agreed to tell them.

"A girl name Karin… I don't know her last name. She was very secretive about who she was when attending the school."

Shisui and Itachi stared at each other for a couple seconds and stared back at me.

"I told you it didn't matter", I said.

"Does she perhaps had red hair and wore glasses", Shisui inquired.

"Yes... Do you know her?", I said fearfully.

Itachi sighed and began pinching his forehead. "Karin belongs to the Uzumaki clan and is also my brother's companion."

' _Fuck'_

"I forgot she was training to be doctor..", Shisui inputted.

' _How damn ironic. Out of everyone in Tokyo I pick someone that associates with that demon! I need to get out of here. If she sees me here I'll get arrested. I need to leave. I need to leave right now!'_ I started searching around frantically for a door.

"Sakura! Calm down. It's going to be okay", Shisui said worryingly.

' _I couldn't comprehend the word calm. I just need to leave. I can't live in a cell. I'm a good person.. I swear.'_

"Sakura", Itachi said cooly.

Hearing Itachi's unfamiliar voice caught my attention, I look at him as I begin to tremble.

"One, two, three. Breathe with me. Exactly the way I do it", he said calmly.

"One, two, three. Breathe.", he said.

I complied as I listen to his soft voice.

The bastard wasn't even doing it with me. But I did what he said. We kept going for a couple of minutes and eventually I felt the oxygen swarming back into my lungs. I then regain my sense of sanity and sat upright.

"Shisui I am highly thankful of you. Really. But I need to leave. If she finds me here I'll be arrested.", I said hastily.

"No", two people said.

Mikoto came out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

She stood across the table in front of me and spoke. "I overheard everything. You have not done anything wrong. Plus, it's going to be midnight soon and everyone here is exhausted. Including you. Karin isn't allowed to come over unless she is invited over so do not worry about her."

I sighed in relief and guilt.

"I'm sorry for being a burden. You have no idea how grateful I am. I hope my situation with Karin isn't troublesome. I understand completely since she is family."

"Sakura, if anything she's not my cup of tea either. There was a time she tried to sleep with me", Shisui shuttered.

"SHE DID WHAT?", Mikoto said furiously.

"I caught her attempting to spy on me on multiple occasions", Itachi admitted.

"Are you sure?! -Shisui nod- We have to tell Sasuke! Matter of fact I'll call him right now!", Mikoto bellowed.

"Mother, Sasuke is fine with her behavior. I reported these incidents to him before, but he acts as if its normal", Itachi said nonchalantly.

"I did too! Are they in some polyamory relationship or something?", Shisui said seriously with wide eyes.

"Of course not! I can't believe that woman is some sort of harlot while dating my precious baby! It's a disgrace to our name and to Sasuke. Once Sasuke comes home I'll discuss the matter with him!", Mikoto said heatedly.

' _I have to admit it's quite nice to hear them talk shit about Karin. I can't believe this is even happening right now. Kami thank you for the many blessings today",_ I chuckled quietly.

"It would be better if Sasuke found a more fitting woman', Itachi sighed.

"Better? It would be a blessing. He can pull any woman but for some odd reason, he wants her? Not even Naruto likes her and that says a lot!", Shisui exclaimed.

"Indeed... It is odd", Itachi added.

Mikoto closed her eyes and sighed. "Very. But Sasuke doesn't matter as of now. Sakura, where are your parents? How come you don't have any family or siblings?"

"My parents passed away when I was 18. My parents didn't have any siblings and I am the same. So you can see why I have no relatives", I said casually.

Shisui face wore sympathy and Mikoto look like she was about to tear up.

"Don't feel bad for me. I've got this far. As much as I love my parents, I know they wouldn't want to see me dwell on it", I smiled.

Both Mikoto and Shisui then gave me an assuring smile, indicating they understand.

"What do you plan on doing now", Itachi asked.

I sighed. "I really don't know. I feel hopeless and yet I don't. I feel like I'll be fine but at the same time, I don't have the answers to my theory. But I know I can overcome this."

"How certain are you?", Itachi challenged me.

"I've been certain most of my life. I've been gambled my whole life. No friends, the loss of my loved ones; thrown out of my dream and into the streets. I haven't steep as low as drinking or drugging my pain away. I have been given times where I should've left life and live within my sorrow. But I refuse until I won my prize", I said grinning.

Itachi looked at me and then stood up and turned his back to the dining table. "I have things to do. But you may stay until I confirm your story. "

"Thank you. I really appreciate your generosity", I sputtered.

Itachi nodded and left.

"Let's rest Sakura. We will talk to uncle Fugaku tomorrow", Shisui noted.

"Indeed, let's call it a night dear", Mikoto yawned.

•

•

•

I laid on the soft puffy blanket in pure silence. _'What is my next move?'_

I got up in search of a bathroom. There was no door other than the one to Itachi's room. _'Yup that's right. The secret room was Itachi's sanctuary. I found out when I saw him leaving through the entrance of the room next to mines. I was heading to the room Shisui assigned me when I found out.'_

' _I haven't gone to the bathroom once since I met Shisui! No, it's fine you can hold it Sakura. No, I can't. I really can't.'_

I rushed to the door of my room and looked left and right. _'All the doors looked the same! I tried to open a few of them but all of them were locked. Shisui did say I could knock on his door if I needed anything. His room was just across from Itachi's room.'_

I knocked once and heard nothing. I knocked twice, and then again. Still nothing.

"Shisui?", I called.

Nothing.

' _Maybe he went out or probably in a deep sleep. I can't hold it in for much longer. The more I think of the reason why I was up the more I wanted to go. I don't want to ask Itachi but I really have to go.'_

I went up to his door and brought my hand up to knock. Before my hand can meet the dark wooden frame of the door it flung open.

My breath got caught in my throat and I stood in shock for a second.

I slowly looked up and met with his cat-like eyes. His hair was down and was smoothly displayed all over his shoulders and chest.

' _Luckily he had clothes on or else I might have faint'_

"Did you need something", Itachi said.

' _I completely forgot that I needed to go to the bathroom. But how did he know I was about to knock? He probably was trying to get something.'_

"Uh yes. Can you please tell me where the bathroom is", I coughed.

"Follow me", he rasped out.

I followed him like a lost dog and then arrived at a door with a slightly different door handle.

"Here is the bathroom", he softly said.

"Thank you so much", I bowed.

He nodded and went towards the elevator.

' _So he did need to do something. And what's up with him just nodding all the time?'_

I open the door and sanitized the toilet. I finished up and stared at the massive marble bathtub.

' _I haven't showered in two days. I should ask but it's midnight and everyone is sleeping. I don't think they would mind if I ran a bath.'_

I turned the water on and let it run past the cold. I shed my clothing and starred in the mirror.

' _I look like such a mess. My hair is tangled and wavy. I had dark under circles. And my eyes seem like a dull dirty seaweed color.'_

I got into the tub and sunk my whole frame in. I watched the water slowly overlap my body with no thoughts. All I could feel was the lavish warm water. I closed my eyes in bliss and enjoyed how the liquid soaked into my skin. I felt alive.

I saw several different types of hair products and didn't know what to use. Or if I should use it. I decided to pick the most least used one so I wouldn't use one that someone liked a lot. And luckily it was a strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner combo.

I scrubbed my head with the products and sighed.

' _Kami it smells good. I just want to eat it. I hope they don't mind. I tried to use as little as I could.'_

Once I was done I picked up a neatly folded white towel from the sink cabinet and wrapped my body.

' _I'll need to wash this soon. Wait a minute. Fucking hell. I forgot to bring new change of clothes. All of my shit is in my backpack in the room. Should I just wear my old ones?'_

I stared at the dirty clothes on the floor and immediately regrett sniffing it.

' _There's no way I'm wearing that after having such a luxurious bath',_ I frowned.

"No one is awake. Itachi is probably in his room now and everyone is sleeping. I'll just quickly make my way to my room. Easy", I muttered to myself.

I opened the door and looked out. The halls were fairly dark and didn't look like there was anyone there. I walked to my room and soon got paranoid when I saw a little shadow. Getting scared I started to book it blindly into the dark hallways.

' _Wheres my room?! Wheres my room! Where the fuc-'_

I suddenly ran into something hard and fell on top of it. I felt my towel slip and quickly regain my thoughts and hop of whatever it was underneath me. I began shivering from both fear and coldness. I covered my body and look at the shadow growing bigger and bigger as it got up.

"Sakura", a chilling deep voice said.

"Itachi?", I questioned.

' _It was too dark to tell who it was and I had a feeling it was Itachi. I mean he was the last one I saw awake.'_

"Indeed", Itachi said.

Realizing what position I was in, I apologized.

"I'm so sorry for making you fall. I got lost and so I panicked. Forgive me", I bowed.

There was a moment of silence until his voice cut it off.

"Let's go", as he took my hand.

For a moment I forgot I was completely naked. But here I am naked and he probably has no idea.

"I'm.. uh… naked", I blushed.

He stopped his paced and let go of my hand. All I could hear was scuffled noises coming from him.

"Wear this", as he hands me what felt like a t-shirt.

"Is this your shirt?"

"Yes, but for now wear it", he replied.

I agreed and put it on quickly. He took my hand again and lead me further into the darkness.

"How do you know where you are going in the dark?", I asked.

"By memory", he answered.

' _That's pretty cool. I couldn't even do that when I lived with my parents.'_

"I left a towel and my dirty clothes back there..", I said as I felt embarrassed.

"I'll retrieve it before anyone finds it", he remarked.

We walked for another minute and then abruptly stopped.

"Your room is here", as he opened the door and lightly propel me in.

I turned and thanked him. Although I couldn't see him I could just sense the nod he gave me. Or maybe he didn't. Who knows?

I flipped the switch on after he left and then changed into proper sleeping attires. Afterwards, I swung myself onto the fluffy bed and laid in silence.

' _I'll have to remember to give back his shirt and retrieve my stuff tomorrow. Itachi is actually pretty kind. He's just reserved sometimes',_ I yawned.

My eyes began to feel heavy and my vision slowly vanished.

* * *

 **A/n- I haven't update for a while and I apologize. My laptop had some malfunction and sadly lost its life. Unfortunately, my phone was badly cracked around the same time so I couldn't type properly on it. So I've been slowly typing and editing this chapter in my computer class. Buts that's such a lame excuse. I was mainly procrastinating and doing work for school. Also, fortnite grind haha. Luckily I fixed my phone yesterday and edited this chapter in the schools library. So here we go, guys! The second chapter. I'll be sure to make the next chapter come out faster this time. Happy readings. ⭐️**


	3. Nursing A Sakura Tree Update!

January 23, 2019

 **Hello! First of all, I'm sorry for the long wait. Also, Happy New Year! It's been months and I owe all my wonderful readers a explanation. I have been swarmed with college work for this is my first year of college, quite exciting if you ask me! Also, I have to be honest, I procrastinated from writing this story. I have been writing poetry instead of this story. I've tried to find motivation and eventually forgot about writing fanfictions altogether, until one of my recent comments under this story. If I hadn't receive an email notification this morning I probably wouldn't even write this note, so thank you! Anyways college life has finally slowed down and now I'm back to writing again. It was a long wonderful break and now I strongly miss this story and of course you guys! Thank you for all those that are still staying for future chapter, and thank you for the people that stopped by. I appreciate all of you and will continue this story. I can't promise an update today but I will at least post before this week ends. There is no more cliffhanger in this household, talk to you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Deal**

 _ **The next morning**_

"She's not a Uchiha!"

Sakura flinched at his booming voice and turned red from embarrassment. Shisui sat next to Sakura brooding in anger. He seems like he was about to detonate any moment now.

"She can be a great addition to the Uchiha company!"

Sakura face twisted from a frown to confusion. It was obvious that Sakura and Shisui have never discussed of such topic. Fugaku was oblivious, but Itachi knew.

' _You should know not to lie to father Shisui_ ', Itachi sighed mentally.

"Oh really, how so!?", Fugaku growled.

Sakura realizing the strong tension and rejection, spoke. "I'll leave. I'm so sorry for the intrusion."

Mikoto sat in silence. She didn't want to kick Sakura out but she didn't have much of a say.

"Wait! Uncle she's a trained medic. She came from the best medical school in Tokyo. You know we need a medic in the building after you fired the last one!"

Fugaku glared in anticipation.

"The best medical school? Don't lie to me Shisui. How can she afford to go there if she is poor!"

Shisui quickly spoke before Sakura could even open her mouth.

"She's been there for 4 years. She was going to be the best medic in Tokyo until her parents passed away. She got into Tokyo's best Medical school with a scholarship. No money connections just passion and intelligence. She trained to be a surgeon but knows the rules of an infirmary room like its oxygen. She's a properly trained medic", Shisui huffed.

Sakura look at Shisui with manic eyes. ' _Shisui how could you lie to him! What if he finds out? Kami help me.'_

"I see. I'm assuming you want to exchange a deal? - Fugaku raised one eyebrow- For her to live here she must pay up by working for us, or do you have another puerile idea?", Fugaku spat.

"Yes, uncle. That is what we are insisting", Shisui answered.

"I still do not want a non Uchiha in this household", Fugaku growled.

"Is there any way she can stay here", Shisui begged.

Mikoto finally had enough of her own silences. "Darling, don't we need another set of hands?"

"You heard me. She is not allowed to be her-"

"That not what I meant. I mean we need another maid. Nao is away visiting her son for his wedding and she won't be back for another 2 weeks. Sakura, would you mind staying here in exchange for being our maid? I understand if you refuse my offer", Mikoto smiled softly.

Sakura stared at Fugaku and then at Mikoto. Fugaku didn't seem fond of the idea but he also didn't show any sign of strong resentment.

"If everyone agrees with the offer then yes, I would accept."

"I still refuse. This offer is much less than the one Shisui presented to me", Fugaku said calmly due to acknowledging the presences of his wife.

Shisui jump out his chair and slammed his hands on the dining table with a face that screamed glee. "How about Sakura works as our maid and as the Uchiha's medic in exchange for living here?"

"Itachi what do you think of this", Fugaku asked in trust of Itachi's unbiased opinion.

Itachi quickly analyzed Sakura's situation and sighed. "I believe we do need a new medic due to our high statistics of injuries. As for a maid, whether we have one or not is not any of my concerns. But it would be better if mother had less work to do. However, I find it foolish to let a stranger stay with us."

Fugaku rubbed his chin and stared at his wife with caring eyes. "Foolish indeed, I will consider it after I run a background check on her. But I refuse to take in a stray dog", he said as he glared at Sakura.

Sakura flinched at the glare and was slightly trembling from the whole ordeal.

Fugaku satisfied with her reaction spoke, "I want her out of this house till then."

Shisui looked straight at Sakura and smiled. Feeling pressured by everyone she nodded to Fugaku's terms.

"Shisui if you lie about any piece of information. I'll make sure she'll never get a job again and I'll lower your position as a Uchiha", he said coldly.

' _I'll never have a job again?'_

"You won't find nothing of such sort", Shisui boasted.

"I have a meeting I must attend to. Itachi, you will do the background check and make sure to not leave any detail out. I want everything from start to end. Make sure to send it to my email tomorrow. You are my eyes Itachi, I need you to do what's best for this foundat-"

"You won't find anything out of the ordinary", Shisui interrupted.

Fugaku glared at the young man.

"She cannot stay here when I'm gone. Take her out", Fugaku commanded.

"Thank you Uncle", Shisui bowed.

Fugaku grunted and turned his head to face Itachi. "Itachi."

"My assistant will email you the details", he responded and bowed.

Sakura sat in silence with her eyes bulging at the situation as if she was watching a dramatic soap opera unravel right in front of her eyes. Collecting herself she realized her career was on the line for good this time.

' _Why did I not say anything!? Why am I letting this person decide everything? Should I tell the truth or should I trust Shisui? Maybe I should trust Shisui. I'm already homeless and jobless. On second thought maybe I shouldn't mess with a multimillionaire. Is he leaving? I need to do something.'_

As Sakura watched Fugaku slip on his dress shoes and leave for his meeting, she felt as if her heart has sunk deep into a sandpit.

She was afraid. She thought things couldn't possibly get worse, but it did. She had a one way ticket and it was straight to the depth of hell.

"Shisui", both Mikoto and Itachi said.

"Yes?" Shisui said dumbfounded while scratching his head.

"How could you lie to your Uncle like that! I understand that you're watching out for a Sakura but you just met her. What if he finds out? What if Sakura won't be abl-"

"He won't find out aunty", Shisui he said with a cat-like grin on his face.

"How could you be so sure!", Mikoto questioned.

"Because father left it to me and Shisui wants me to lie", Itachi said casually.

"Bingo", Shisui said with one hand on his hip.

Mikoto stared at Itachi hoping the choice he would make would be right. She knew Itachi always had all the right answers, if he believed she wasn't fit to stay here then so be it. Saddened by the situation she left them to solve it on their own.

Sakura finally registering the situation spoke. "Wait what about my opinion? You didn't ask me if I was okay with this! Why do you care so much? What if Itachi wasn't the one to search my background? What? You just think a leap of fate will fix everything? I'm happy you stood up for me, truly, but you have no idea what you got me into!", Sakura cried out passive aggressively.

Sakuras face turned grey, "Even worse what if Itachi won't help me", she yelled quietly to Shisui.

Shisui closed his eyes and took a huge breath. "Sakura, I encounter a person like you once, she was prideful, genuine, and kind. Instead of taking her in like I did with you I let her out into the cold winter. Later that week rumors spread that a homeless woman had frozen to death nearby where I had found you... I had the power to help her. But I didn't. I am just as frightened as you. I did this for you, and I get that your mad but this is final."

"I'm sorry.. really. But Shisui I'm not a stray dog, or a idiot. Not saying that the women that passed away is but I know where to stay during the winters. I know how to find food when needed. I know it all. I just- you could've at least talk to me about it.. I'm not mad. I'm just scared, my future is already tarnished and right now it might even be gone for good...", Sakura said softly.

"You're right I don't know what you are capable of and I should've conversated to you beforehand. I'm scared to, I put my position as a Uchiha in line as well. I just have this urge to help you and I had to. But if I had to be honest, all of that came from the top of my head in the spur of the moment. I didn't plan for any of that. Also, Fugaku always make Itachi do the easy work. So I figured it was the same for this situation. I may be a pushover but I'm not an idiot.", Shisui said.

Sakura massaged her forehead. "You heard Itachi, he found it foolish to let me stay here, what if he doesn't help us", Sakura whispered to Shisui.

"He will. We been through a lot of things together in this family. Something as simple as this would be nothing to Itachi", he said with a reassuring smile.

Itachi leaned against the pale wall and watched as the two tried to be discrete amongst one another. He heard every drop of word and smirked. ' _This could be interesting',_ he thought.

Shisui turned to Itachi and made eye contact. "Itachi cover for us please", Shisui said with puppy eyes.

Itachi frowned in disgust. "Do what you must. Email my assistant about the background check and tell her to change anything you see fit. Tell her to email me for a confirmation, I would like to see attachments of the original background check along with the changed one. If your stray dog here messes anything up I'll also make sure she'll be discarded from this country."

Sakura glared at Itachi with malice.

Itachi caught her stare and grinned.

"I'm busy trying to get a contract with the Hyuga clan. Remember to show up for the meeting tomorrow at 10 a.m. sharp. If you are late I'll make sure to demote you myself Shisui", Itachi said coldly.

"Of course I'll show up and I'll bring Naruto too!", Shisui said happily.

"Wait why are you bringing Naruto? Is he part of the meeting?", Sakura asked curiously.

"No, he isn't but I brought him to the Hyugas masquerade party a couple weeks ago and the heir was totally heads over heels for him. But he's so blind and thinks nothing of it. So I thought about getting them together", Shisui explained.

"Shisui this meeting isn't for socializing. It's strictly business. You cannot bring anyone that isn't a Uchiha to this meeting", Itachi taunted.

"You sound exactly like your father", Shisui groaned.

"Hn, I have work to do. Remember to take her out and let her stay at a hotel till tomorrow", Itachi said as he exited.

"Will I be here while you guys are at the meeting", Sakura questioned.

"Actually no, you will be shopping with Mikoto. She told me she always wanted a daughter and how she wants to dress you up and all these womanly things. If Fugaku agreed for you to stay longer she would like to take you out to buy clothes and groceries", Shisui answered.

"I can't accept all of this. I don't know all of everyone that well to receive such kindness. For all you know I could be a lying thief or a serial killer. How could you trust me so easily?"

"If you were a killer you would've made your move last night. I'm a trusting person because I believe you can only make people significant if you allow yourself some freedom. Plus, being upright is Itachi's job. If you were really a toxic person Itachi would've spotted it out immediately", Shisui aid as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That still doesn't prove much but I understand the trust level… Since I can't stay here where will I go?"

"Oh! I nearly forgot that Shikamaru and Choji is having a barbecue party in a hour! We should go eat and hope Ino will let you stay with her! I trust her a lot and I think you guys will be great friends!", Shisui said excitedly.

"Who is Ino?"


End file.
